Other Specified Personality Disorder
DSM-5 This category applies to presentations in which symptoms characteristic of a personality disorder that cause clinically significant distress or impairment in social, occupational, or other important areas of clinical functioning predominate but do not meet the full criteria for any of the disorders in the personality disorders diagnostic class. The other specified personality disorder category is used in situations in which the clinician chooses to communicate the specific reason that the presentation does not meet the criteria for any specific personality disorder. This is done by recording "other specified personality disorder" followed by the specific reason (e.g., "mixed personality features"). Alternative Model (Personality Disorder - Trait Specified) Proposed Diagnostic Criteria A'''. Moderate or greater impairment in personality functioning, manifested by characteristic difficulties in two or more of the following four areas: # ''Identity'' # ''Self-direction'' # ''Empathy'' # ''Intimacy'' '''B. One or more pathological personality trait domains OR specific trait facets within domains, considering ALL of the following domains: # Negative Affectivity (vs. Emotional Stability): Frequent and intense experiences of high levels of a wide range of negative emotions (e.g., anxiety, depression, guilt/shame, worry, anger), and their behavioral (e.g., self-harm) and interpersonal (e.g., dependency) manifestations. # Detachment (vs. Extraversion): Avoidance of socioemotional experience, including both withdrawal from interpersonal interactions, ranging from casual, daily interactions to friendships to intimate relationships, as well as restricted affective experience and expression, particularly limited hedonic capacity. # Antagonism (vs. Agreeableness): Behaviors that put the individual at odds with other people, including an exaggerated sense of self-importance and a concomitant expectation of special treatment, as well as a callous antipathy toward others, encompassing both unawareness of others' needs and feelings, and a readiness to use others in the service of self-enhancement. # Disinhibition (vs. Conscientiousness): Orientation toward immediate gratification, leading to impulsive behavior driven by current thoughts, feelings, and external stimuli, without regard for past learning or consideration of future consequences. # Psychoticism '''(vs. Lucidity): Exhibiting a wide range of culturally incongruent odd, eccentric, or unusual behaviors and cognitions, including both process (e.g., perception, dissociation) and content (e.g., beliefs). '''C. The impairments in personality functioning and the individual's personality trait expression are relatively inflexible and pervasive across a broad range of personal and social situations. D'''. The impairments in personality functioning and the individual's personality trait expression are relatively stable across time, with onsets that can be traced back to at least adolescence or early adulthood. '''E. The impairments in personality functioning and the individual's personality trait expression are not better explained by another mental disorder. F'''. The impairments in personality functioning and the individual's personality trait expression are not solely attributable to the physiological effects of a substance or another medical condition (e.g., severe head trauma). '''G. The impairments in personality functioning and the individual's personality trait expression are not better understood as normal for an individual's developmental stage or sociocultural environment. Subtypes Because personality features vary continuously along multiple trait dimensions, a comprehensive set of potential expressions of PD-TS can be represented by DSM-5's dimensional model of maladaptive personality trait variants. Thus, subtypes are unnecessary for PD-TS, and instead, the descriptive elements that constitute personality are provided, arranged in an empirically based model. This arrangement allows clinicians to tailor the description of each individual's personality disorder profile, considering all five broad domains of personality trait variation and drawing on the descriptive features of these domains as needed to characterize the individual. Specifiers The specific personality features of individuals are always recorded in evaluating Criterion B, so the combination of personality features characterizing an individual directly constitutes the specifiers in each case. For example, two individuals who are both characterized by emotional lability, hostility, and depressivity may differ such that the first individual is characterized additionally by callousness, whereas the second is not.